The present invention relates to reclosable plastic bags of the type in which items may be stored. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide zipper for use with such plastic bags and a method for making the zipper.
Description of the Prior Art
Slide zippers have different requirements than traditional interlocking zippers which are opened and closed directly by the hands of the user. First, the manufacturing tolerances are much smaller. Second, the slider must smoothly interact with the zipper to open and close the bag. Third, the zipper must interact with the slider to resist having the slider pulled off the zipper from the top of the bag. And fourth, the zipper must interact with the slider to resist having the slider pulled off the end of the zipper from the side of the bag.
Slide zippers for use with plastic bags are well known in the reclosable fastener art. Examples of conventional slide zippers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299. However, many prior art slide zippers have proven problematic in that they do not adequately satisfy the aforementioned requirements.
Recently, a new type of slider zipper has been developed which, as disclosed in the parent of the present application, improves on prior art slide zippers and satisfies the aforementioned requirements.
The present invention relates to a slide zipper which further improves on prior art slide zippers and which satisfies all of the aforementioned requirements.